


Three Little Embers

by Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans



Series: Commissions and Trades [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Angst, F/F, Fluff, Meratale, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans/pseuds/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans
Summary: Living on the streets is far from easy, but these three little Bitties will work together to survive.





	Three Little Embers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Storyteller15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Storyteller15/gifts).



> These Bitties are based on an AU created by The_StoryTeller15 called Meratale where all the monsters have been transformed into fire elementals. 
> 
> Oka Bitties are basic Sans Types  
> Yukino Bitties are Fuku Types  
> Meera Bitties are alternate Sans Types
> 
> It was a challenge to write an AU I'd never heard of before, but I think I managed pretty well. I hope you all enjoy this, especially you The_StoryTeller15!
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: If you don't like or are struggling with the different fonts in these stories, click the "Hide Creator's Style" button at the top of the screen. This will make all the fonts exactly the same.

Here is a picture of the three Bitty Types in this story. From left to right: Yukino, Oka, Meera.

Credit for this picture belongs to [Scriblotixsketchex](https://www.deviantart.com/scriblotixsketchex) on Deviant Art.

* * *

 

Yukino sighed as she watched Meera blush at Oka's blatant flirting. They were such a cute couple. It was just a shame that they weren't actually a couple.

Yet.

"c'mon," Oka pleaded. "can't you give me even a little hint?"

"No," Meera insisted. "You'll just have to wait until I'm done."

"pleeeeease?" Oka batted her tiny eyelashes and leaned into Meera's personal space. The pink flame bitty blushed darker in response and leaned back, looking a bit like a deer in the headlights.

"N-no!" she stuttered. "Y-you'll just have to wait!"

"aw!" Oka pouted. "but i want to know the pranking potential! will it turn me into a dog? Or a wolf? oh! or maybe a tiger!"

"You can speculate all you want, but I'm not telling you anything!" Meera managed to regain her composure and turned back to the soup can she was using as a cauldron to mix up her latest potion.

Meera was so smart and so very talented with alchemy and brewing up magical concoctions. It wasn't easy for three little Bitties to live on the streets, but Yukino still preferred it to living with their previous owner.

* * *

Nisa had been so good to them in the beginning. She'd given them such pretty names. They were Esmeralda the Yukino and Anastasia the Oka were happy being Mama Nisa's little blue angels. She doted on them constantly, always getting them the cutest clothes and feeding them the yummiest foods. Mama Nisa was always willing to give them whatever they wanted. So, when they asked her to adopt another Bitty, she agreed.

Nisa called ahead to the shop and let them know that she wanted to adopt another Bitty. She asked for a different breed than the two she already had and the shopkeeper happily informed her that they had just the Bitty in mind.

They were so excited about the new Bitty. They chattered in excitement as Mama Nisa carried them both into the Bitty Adoption Shop. Esmeralda and Anastasia both beamed at the Meera when they first saw her. The pink flame elemental was so shy, she was barely able to meet their eyes. The blue flame Bitties were so excited to introduce themselves to their new sister that they didn't notice Nisa's expression. At least, Anastasia didn't.

"What's wrong with her?" Nisa asked the shop owner. Anastasia and Esmeralda blinked up at Nisa in confusion. What was she talking about? "I don't want a damaged one."

"There's nothing wrong with her, ma'am."

"What do you mean there's nothing wrong? She's missing an arm! I don't want a damaged Bitty!"

"She's not damaged. That's how all Meeras are, ma'am. It has to do with how their magic forms when they're created. You see-"

"I don't care why she's like that. I don't want a faulty Bitty!"

The Meera flinched at Nisa's harsh words, drawing in on herself and shrinking away. Anastasia and Esmeralda quickly jumped in.

"Mama, wait!"

"please, mama! can we adopt her? you said we could adopt another bitty!"

"You don't want this one, girls, she's defective."

"but, mama!"

"Please, Mama! We really do want her! Look! Isn't she such a pretty shade of pink?"

"Oh, fine," Nisa grumbled. "But you two are in charge of taking care of her. I'm sure she'll be all but useless at taking care of herself."

The little blue Bitties cheered and went over to tell the little Meera the good news. It took some time, but they were eventually able to coax her out of her metaphorical shell if only a little bit. Nisa still wasn't overly pleased when they got home, but she was no longer saying anything bad about the newest member of their little family.

"What should we name her, Mama?"

"she needs a name that's as pretty as she is!"

"I don't know, girls," Nisa said with a long-suffering sigh. "Jane? Sue? Lizz?"

"we can't call her that! our names are so long and exotic, she has to have one to match!"

"Fine. Then how about," she paused to think. "How about Scarlet? That's an elegant name and an elegant color."

"But she's not red."

"I really don't have time for this, girls. I need to head in to work soon. You asked me to come up with a name and I did. If you don't like it, then come up with one on your own."

"N-no!" the Meera stuttered out. "Scarlet is a really pretty name!"

"Good. You two get her settled in while I go get ready for work."

Nisa strode off and the Bitties pushed her strange attitude from their minds. They were far more excited about showing Scarlet all around her new home.

* * *

Life went back to normal fairly quickly after the initial friction with Scarlet's adoption and the little Meera fit right into their lives. Her missing arm did complicate some day-to-day activities, but Esmeralda and Anastasia were both happy to help her. Nisa still didn't seem too happy about Scarlet's _"defects"_ , but she didn't bring it up anymore. Yes, life was perfect for the three little flamettes.

Until the day they overheard Nisa talking on the phone.

It was well past midnight when they all decided to sneak into the kitchen for a late night snack. They just managed to reach the counter when they heard Nisa.

"I don't care what your company policy is, I demand you fix this situation."

 _"Ma'am,"_ came the voice on the other end. The phone's volume was cranked up, but the girls still stayed still and silent so they could listen in. _"I'm sorry that you're unhappy with the situation, but I'm afraid there's only so much I can do."_

"I paid good money and you stuck me with this defective little thing. Now you can either give me a _full_ refund or give me a replacement."

_"I don't have the power to do that, Ma'am."_

"Then you will be seeing me in court!"

_"There's no need to bring the law into this. You're claiming we sold you-"_

"A faulty product, yes."

_"Ma'am, I know the individual Bitty in question and she is a perfectly normal Meera Bitty. Sans-type Bitties are prone to developing certain quirks, but the one you adopted was always sweet and well behaved at the shop."_

The Bitties all froze in shock when they realized what Nisa was talking about.

And who she was speaking to.

"That is **not** a Sans-type. I have a Sans-type and my Oka is nothing like what you sold me!"

_"Yes, Okas are Sans-types, but so are Meeras. As I said, Sans-types are prone to developing certain quirks. Sometimes variant breeds are formed during creation."_

"I don't want your excuses, I want a proper Bitty! You can call it a _'variant breed'_ or whatever you like, but it is just a half-formed mistake! It only has one arm and one working eye!"

_"You must have seen the physical differences when you took her home in the first place."_

"I did and I took her home against my better judgement. I assumed that it would still behave properly despite the physical defects. I should have known better. She has corrupted my little angels. They're talking back to me and arguing with me and they're so focused on taking care of her that they barely pay any attention to me! They're _my_ Bitties. They should be focusing on me just like they used to."

_"Ma'am, you can't force your Bitties to behave a certain way and neither can we. Have you tried discussing their new behavior with them?"_

"Of course I haven't _discussed_ this with them! They're Bitties!"

_"Ma'am, Bitties are sentient beings. They make their own choices."_

"Don't try to play that card with me. I know full well that that is just your company's excuse for Bitties that misbehave."

_"They are intelligent and capable of speech."_

"So are parrots."

There was silence on the line as the man on the other end struggled to respond.

"Look, I'm sure you're probably one of those _'pets are people too'_ nuts, but I really don't have time for this. You guys are going to give me either a refund or a replacement."

_"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but as I already told you I do not have the power to do that."_

"Then I'm suing you guys for selling faulty merchandise. I will also be including back pay."

_"Back pay? For what?"_

"For all of the time and effort I have to pour into this Bitty for far longer than I should! I'm only keeping her now as evidence so the courts can see exactly what sort of damaged goods you're trying to pass off in your so-called establishment!"

_"What do you plan to do with her afterward?!"_

"You mean after I've sued you charlatans for every single penny you're worth? Well, broken things belong in the trash."

_"You can not be serious!!! She is a **living being**!!!"_

"Well, if you're really so concerned with her well being, then you can take her in and care for her."

Esmeralda snapped out of her shocked stupor, suddenly filled with righteous indignation. They'd all been standing in horrified shock as they listened to Nisa. Now she could sense the man's defeat through the phone. Nisa was going to get what she wanted one way or another. She couldn't believe she'd been so blind. She grabbed Anastasia and Scarlet and swiftly pulled them back to their little Bitty House.

"Pack a bag," she ordered. "We're leaving."

"B-but-"

"We're not letting her send you away, Scarlet! We love you. I thought Ma- _Nisa_ loved us, but clearly, we're just expensive pets or accessories to her."

"But where will we go? No, she doesn't want to get rid of either of you. It's just me. I'll leave and you guys stay here. I don't want either of you to suffer just because-"

"hey," Anastasia cut in. "we're not leaving you. i would rather live in a smelly ditch with you guys than stay with _her_."

"We need to be quick. If Nisa really does try to take this to court then she'll need Scarlet to have any sort of case against the shop. She won't be happy when she finds out we're gone. We need to get out of here and as far away as we can before she catches on." The others nodded and they quickly got to work packing up what they could.

* * *

They didn't have anywhere to go, so they ended up living rough out on the streets. They thought about going back to the shop, but they didn't want to risk Nisa finding them. They also didn't want to be adopted again. Sure, they knew that not all humans or monsters were like Nisa. The kind people at the shop were proof of that. But, they just couldn't bring themselves to trust the larger beings. It wouldn't be easy living on the streets, but they would survive by working together.

The very first thing they did once they were a fair distance from Nisa's home was to abandon their old names. Nisa gave them those names and they had become a reminder of what they'd been to her. Now, they found it much more freeing to simply refer to each other by their type: Yukino, Oka, and Meera.

The second thing they did was to figure out what jobs they needed to do in order to survive. Meera was very intelligent and turned out to be rather skilled with alchemy and crafting magical potions, so they used what she was able to create in order to protect themselves and gather supplies. Some of the potions could augment their magic, but most of them were shapeshifting potions. Yukino appreciated how powerful and effective the shape-shifting potions were. Oka, on the other hand, couldn't get enough of them, always asking Meera to come up with new shapes to shift into.

Oka was usually too lazy or too preoccupied with Meera's potions to do much, but she was surprisingly good at sniffing out edible food and salvaging it from the dumpsters and trash cans they found before it was sullied or went bad. She usually managed to find enough for all of them to eat their fill every day with some left over. Meera even managed to cobble together an elixir that helped the food stay fresh longer so they could keep it for the days when pickings were slim. She was also able to finagle food from unsuspecting humans and monsters with a little help from Meera's shapeshifting potions.

That left Yukino to be the lookout. She would find a nice high perch to climb up to, keeping one eye on her sisters and the other on passersby who might be a threat. Watch duty was usually pretty boring since they'd become quite adept at hiding themselves. Still, it was an important job. The last thing they wanted was to be caught unawares.

Thanks to Yukino's vigilant watch, they were ready to defend themselves or flee whenever a danger presented itself. They had needed to fight off a few rats in the beginning. The vicious little scavengers nearly rendered Meera completely armless the first time they tried to fight the Bitties for food. Oka was quick to put them down.

They had since had to deal with other animals and vermin, but all three of them were much better prepared after that very first encounter. Meera's potions could change them into all sorts of shapes and sizes. The Cat potion was particularly helpful when any rats started sniffing around.

Of course, being Sans-type Bitties, Oka and Meera couldn't be content with practical potions. It wasn't long after fleeing from Nisa that the two of them started using some of the potions for jokes and pranks. Oka was the willing test subject for each and every potion Meera concocted and she always had fun during those tests. The invisibility potion was a good one, but it didn't quite last long enough to be effective in most situations. Poor Oka almost got caught on her first invisible prank.

The shapeshifting potions usually worked well for pranks, though some worked better than others. The Cat and Dog potions made it easier to sneak in places and it also protected them from suspicion. Of course that cute little _dog_ isn't responsible for the soup cans that were carefully stacked into a perfect scale replica of the Eiffel Tower in the middle of the supermarket.

That would just be silly.

* * *

Yukino was pulled away from her reminiscing by a startled yelp. She quickly glanced over to see Meera blushing profusely while Oka giggled. She relaxed once she realized that there wasn't any immediate danger. Unless you counted the danger of getting a cavity from watching those two interact with each other.

Oka and Meera weren't together. Yet. But they'd been crushing on each other for a long time. Yukino loved watching them interact. Oka was a shameless flirt who loved to watch Meera blush. Meera, on the other hand, was far too shy to really flirt back. Still, Yukino shipped them.

Hard.

"Oka!" she called. They both paused to look up at their big sister and Yukino couldn't help but smirk as the vibrant blush on Meera's cheeks darkened. It was so cute how they both seemed to forget that there was a world around them whenever they flirted like that. "Quit bugging Meera with all your flirting and find us some dinner!"

"you want dinner already?" Oka groused and crossed her arms with a huff. "we just ate lunch an hour ago!"

"Well, I'm hungry!"

"hi, hungry, i'm oka!"

"Quit it with the jokes and go find us some more food!"

"yeah, yeah." Oka rolled her eyelights and shot Meera a saucy wink before vanishing into the dumpster in search of food.

"You know you are allowed to say something if she's making you uncomfortable, right?"

"W-what? Oh, no. No, it's fine. Really. I don't mind the talking and the jokes and everything. Oka is so nice to me. And I'm really happy that she likes my potions! She's so good at pulling pranks and I like being able to help her."

"It probably helps that you don't mind all the flirting either," Yukino said with a smirk. Meera's blush somehow managed to grow darker.

"F-flirting?! What- I mean, I don't-" Yukino giggled at how easily flustered her little sister was. "Yuki," Meera pouted. "That was mean!"

"I can't help it! You two are just so cute!" She gushed. Meera huffed and turned back to her brewing potion.

The two sat a while in silence for a while as they waited for Oka to get back with some more food. Yukino was content enough to enjoy the peace while she kept an eye out for trouble, but she couldn't help but notice that Meera seemed distracted.

"You know you can flirt back," Yukino said, finally breaking the silence. Meera jumped a bit, seeming slightly startled, but quickly went back to her latest concoction with a blush on her little pink cheeks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she mumbled.

"I'm talking about Oka. You like her just as much as she likes you. You should say something. Flirt back."

"Oh, no. N-no, I couldn't do that. I mean, it's not like she's _really_ flirting with me."

"Um, except she is?"

"N-no. She's not actually flirting, Yukino. That's just how she is. She's just naturally a flirtatious person."

"Okay, yes, I'll grant you that she is pretty flirtatious by nature, but she is actually flirting with you. She really likes you."

"That's just how she treats everyone."

"Everyone? She has never flirted with me like that."

"No, but that's because you're her sister."

"So, she flirts with you because she doesn't consider you her sister?"

"Well, yes. You are much closer to her than I am."

"So, you think she flirts with you because she doesn't care about you as much?" Meera flinched slightly, but she didn't look away from her work.

"She calls you sister all the time. She hasn't called me sister even once."

"Well, it would be pretty awkward to start calling your crush 'sister'." Meera rolled her eyes with a huff, so Yukino decided to try another tactic. "Who exactly have you seen her interact with where she flirts?"

"Um, well, when she turns into a cat or dog with one of my potions, she'll flirt with the humans and monsters to get food."

"I'm not sure 'begging for scraps' and 'give them puppy dog eyes' really count as 'flirting'."

"Even when she uses other potions like the size changing ones, she's still very… _friendly_ with everyone."

"Being friendly is a fairly effective way of getting food that hasn't been in a dumpster."

"I know. I'm not upset. I understand that she's just looking out for us."

"Meera, she's not flirting with you in order to get something."

"She's always asking about new potions."

"Oh, come on! You can't honestly believe that she's only spending time with you because of the potions! She was a pranking troublemaker long before either of us entered her life. She doesn't need magical shape-shifting potions to do any of that."

"The potions make it easier."

"They also let her spend time with you. She has always loved pulling pranks, but I have never seen her as happy as when the two of you are pulling pranks together." Meera didn't say anything. "Look. It wasn't my plan to try and meddle in this. I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable. You guys are my whole world. I just want you guys to be happy."

"Oh, Yukino, I _am_ happy. Really. Don't worry so much. You're right, I do care about Oka. A lot. But I'm happy with the way things are. I'd rather keep things like this than risk losing what we have now."

"But-"

"I know what you think, but- it's just- what if you're wrong? I am so grateful for everything the two of you have done for me already. If it weren't for you, I would have been abandoned all alone a long time ago. I am so grateful to have the two of you in my life. Please believe me, I really am happy and content."

"Alright, Meera. If you're really, truly happy..."

"I really, truly am."

"Then I'll drop it." The two shared a smile and hugged.

"so while i'm out there working my butt off, you two are here slacking off? just standing around and shooting the breeze? i see how it is."

"Your butt still seems to be just as attached as it was before, Oka."

"of course it is! i work hard to keep my butt right here where it belongs, thank you very much. i can't go letting a butt this _hot_ just slip away, now can i?" Yukino rolled her eye lights at the pun as Meera tried to hide her giggle.

"Did you at least find something to eat?"

"of course i did," she beamed proudly. "behold!" She shifted aside to reveal a large, juicy burger.

"Woah!"

"You found that in a dumpster???"

"nah, i had to leave the alley to find this. i went to the diner on the other side of the block and managed to talk a very nice old man into buying us some food."

"Oka, that's incredible! Oh, it looks so yummy!" Oka blushed at Meera's praise. Yukino could only sigh and shake her head. How could those two be so perfect for each other and yet so blind to it?

Yukino shook her head and pushed those thoughts aside for the moment. After all, she had promised Meera that she wouldn't interfere any more. Instead, she would be content to watch the two most precious people in her life flirt obliviously as they all sat down and got to work on eating the delicious burger Oka had provided.

* * *

Yukino stretched with a happy hum. That had been the most delicious and filling meal any of them had had in a long while. She also caught the proud and contented look on Oka's face as she watched Meera enjoying her meal. They were both so obvious about their feelings and yet so very oblivious.

Yukino shook her head and made her way back up to her lookout perch. It wasn't her place to step in and she'd already meddled more than she should have. It was time for her to get back to her job and leave those two love birds be. For better or for worse, they would have to work their relationship out on their own. Yukino was prepared to settle in for the long haul.

* * *

Oka wasn't too sure what had happened between the other two Bitties while she'd been off earning that burger, but she could tell that Meera was bothered by it. The pink flame Bitty hadn't said anything, of course, she was far too polite and shy for that. It was the little things that tipped Oka off. The way she couldn't quite make eye contact with either of the blue Bitties. The way she kept pausing between bites like she had something she wanted to say only to shove more hamburger into her mouth when she chickened out. Even the way she mumbled her thanks for the meal, just loud enough to be heard but quiet enough that Oka likely would have missed it if Meera hadn't already been the focus of her attention.

As if anything else could hold her attention when Meera was around.

Oka knew full well how bad she had it for Meera. She just wished she could figure out how to make it more obvious. Sure, she flirted with Meera. Oka flirted almost constantly. It was in her nature to be flirtatious and that showed all the more whenever she interacted with Meera. The other Sans Type occasionally flirted back, but it was in such a subtle way that Oka could never quite be sure if she was genuinely flirting or if she was just that cute. She could admit that she had rose tinted glasses when it came to Meera.

Oka glanced over at Meera as she poured the preservation potion onto the remains of the burger. That thing would feed them for another two meals at least. She could never get over how adorable Meera looked when she was focusing so intently on something. The scrunch of her eye lights and the short, quick flickers of her flames. Meera really was-

"Heads up!" Oka and Meera both jumped in shock at Yukino's warning.

"what? what is it?"

"Human guy is coming right this way. And he looks angry."

"so?"

"Oka, he's not just walking in this direction, he's-"

"Hey!" the man shouted as he stormed up to the mouth of the alley. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sure enough, the man was staring at Yukino with the intensity of a man on a mission.

"Um..."

"You damn rats," he spat. "Go on, get out of here! Go on! Out! Shoo!"

"hey! we're not rats!"

"We're not bothering anyone."

"You're bothering me! Freaking monsters bringing magic vermin into the neighborhood."

"now you listen here, you-"

"Shut it! I'm not going to let you little freaks hang around and ruin my business anymore! I let it slide before since you were just picking from the trash. Lord knows your less messy than the rats and raccoons. Probably more sanitary too."

"probably?!"

"But I will not just stand by and let you little shits come into my restaurant and steal food! Now get out of here before I make you!"

"we didn't steal anything! that man _bought_ a burger and gave it to me!"

"Fine, you didn't steal. You harassed and extorted my customers!"

"harassed and-!"

"I'm not going to let this slide, you hear me?! You little freaks are going to ruin my business!"

"we're not ruining anything! if anything is gonna ruin your business, it's your attitude!" Oka's blue flames glowed brighter as her temper flared.

"Oka, wait!" Meera called from her hiding spot behind her makeshift cauldron. Oka didn't wait. She marched right up to the fuming human and glared up at him. Her flames were growing hotter and hotter by the second, no doubt singeing the man's leg hairs.

"we're just trying to get by! we're _living on the streets_! if you don't want us inside your restaurant anymore, then fine! we don't want to support a bigoted jerk like you anyway!"

"What, am I supposed to just accept the word of a sentient little flame? You freaks have got five minutes to clear out of here. If you don't, then I'll be back with my fire extinguisher!"

"you can't just threaten us like that, you-!" Meera shrieked in horror when the man pulled his foot back and kicked Oka.

The little blue Bitty went flying across the alley and hit the side of the dumpster with a low _clang_.

"Damn magical vermin," he muttered.

"Excuse me!" The man spun on his heel only to come face to face with a very angry blue fire elemental. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my Bitties?!"

" _Your_ Bitties?!" the man sneered. Once his attention was focused solely on the newcomer, Meera dove out of her hiding spot and rushed over to Oka's side. "That smartass little blue one said they live on the street."

"Yes, we do. We fell on hard times and we're struggling to get by."

"Well," he paused a bit, clearly put off balance by the admission. He could get away with hating and chasing off Bitties, but Monsters were another story. Assuming he didn't face legal problems for harassing and chasing off a Monster, he would most certainly lose all of his monster customers when word got out. "Well, that is no excuse to let them come into my restaurant and cause trouble!"

"And what sort of trouble did they cause?"

"That one came into my restaurant and took food!"

"She broke in?"

"No, she came in through the door."

"So she stole the food?"

"No, a man volunteered to pay for it." He was visibly deflating as his arguments were torn apart.

"Then she must have caused a scene or made a mess to earn your ire, right?"

"No, she just took the food and left."

"Then please, kind sir, explain to me exactly _how_ my Bitties are causing trouble."

"They're- I- It's-" He let out an angry snarl. "Just take your little rats and get out of here. Letting them run around in the garbage is a fire hazard." His words were harsh, but all the fight had left him. With one final huff and glare, he stormed back out of the alley.

Once he was out of sight, the fire elemental dropped her stiff demeanor and rushed over to the two Bitties and crouched down next to them.

"Are you guys alright?"

"yeah, i'm fine, yukino." Oka rubbed her head and looked up at her towering sister.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long to get over to the potions. I tried to move as quickly as possible, but I had to be sure he wouldn't see me."

"heh. don't worry about it, sis. i'm just glad we keep enough of that growing potion around. all's well that ends well, right?"

"Meera?" Yukino asked softly as she turned to the pink fire Bitty. "Are you alright? You look pretty shaken up."

Meera had been quiet since she'd rushed over to Oka's side. She'd fussed over Oka and checked her for injuries, but she'd been careful to stay silent while Yukino handled the angry human. She didn't want to risk drawing attention to herself and Oka.

Now, she was silent in an effort to keep her emotions in check.

"Meera?"

"hey, you alright? he didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Oka, you idiot!" Meera snapped, shocking both Oka and Yukino into stunned silence. "What were you thinking?! That was incredibly dangerous! You can't just go rushing into a fight! Especially with a human who is about one hundred times your size! That's why I make all these potions! So you can be big when you need to be! And tough! And strong!"

"i'm strong," Oka muttered petulantly.

"Strong _er_! The point is that was incredibly stupid and dangerous! What were you thinking?!"

"i was thinking about you!" Oka snapped back. "he was looking to pick a fight with us! I wasn't about to just stand by and let him hurt you!"

"He kicked you!"

"exactly! i wasn't about to let him get anywhere near you!"

"Oka, you are such an idiot!"

"hey!" Oka was more hurt by Meera's words than from the angry man's kick. "that's not fair! i-"

Yukino never found out what Oka was going to say to justify putting herself in harm's way, but that was perfectly fine with her. She just smiled as she watched Meera grab Oka by the back of the neck and pull her in for a searing kiss. When Meera finally pulled back, her face was a dark shade of fuschia and Oka's little eye lights were wide with shock.

"Just.....Please. Don't go putting yourself in danger like that anymore. Understand?"

"heh. if i get a kiss like that for being reckless, i might just become a daredevil."

"I'm serious! No more potions or pranks if you do anything like that again!"

Yukino just smiled fondly and shook her head as the brand new couple started bickering affectionately. Life on the streets was hard for all of them, but these moments of pure joy made it all worthwhile.


End file.
